La Deuleur Exquise
by SaruMi Loverz
Summary: "The heart wrenching pain of wanting someone you can't have,"/Sebuah kisah yang awalnya bahagia, berubah karena sebuah kata yang bernama nafsu. Warning: yaoi, typo(s), EYD, dll. Will be rated M in next chapter. Fanfic collab pertama yang kami buat. SaruMi. RnR?


"Saruhiko! Uh.. ngh!" Seorang pemuda bersurai oraye merintih pelan dalam selimutnya. Kesadarannya yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya membuat pemuda itu menggeliat pelan dengan posisi ambigu. Tanpa disadarinya ia terus menggumamkan nama 'Saruhiko' dengan nada memohon, entah apa yang sedang dia impikan sampai harus mengeluarkan suara seksi itu.

Setelah selesai dengan posisi ambigunya, pemuda itu membuka matanya dan melihat jendela kamar yang masih tertutup. Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul pemuda itu mendudukan di kasur dan melihat ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Bola matanya lalu menoleh ke arah samping, reflek hatinya dilanda perasaan tak enak dan matanya pun mulai terasa panas. Biasanya setiap pagi pasti ia akan melihat sosok 'Saruhiko' di sampingnya dan bukan bantal kosong yang dingin.

Melepas selimut yang menutupi badan polosnya, kemudian ia menyambar sebuah baju yang tergeletak di lantai dan segera melesat ke dalam kamar mandinya.

"Sialan kau Saruhiko! Sampai kapan kau akan terus menghantuiku!" rutuknya sebal seraya menutup pintu dengan kasar.

* * *

**K Project © GoRa x GoHands**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, semi-canon, EYD, gaje, abal, absurd, alur kecepetan, YAOI, dll.**

**Rated : T++ (will be M in next chapter)**

.

**La Deuleur Exquise**

**Prologue**

.

* * *

Pemuda bersurai oren itu kini memainkan papan berodanya dengan kecepatan penuh. Orang-orang yang sedang berjalan kaki pun memilih untuk menghindar daripada mendapat masalah dengan pemuda oren itu. Dengan raut kekesalan yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya, sang pemuda oren makin membuat sebagian orang ketakutan dan memilih untuk mengambil jalan memutar. Hal itu wajar sih, karena pemuda oren bernama Yata Misaki itu sangat terkenal berandalan yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Bahkan warga kota menyebutnya 'Yatagarasu' karena mereka sangat mengakui kekuatan si pemuda oren tersebut. Lupakan soal isu-isu yang disebarkan oleh warga, mari kita beralih pada sang pemuda oren.

Kini pemuda oren yang mulai sekarang kita panggil Yata tersebut memasuki sebuah gang kecil lalu melesat ke arah bawah tanah. Setelah menemukan tempat yang ia tuju, Yata menghentikan papan berodanya dan menatap pintu bertuliskan 'Homra' itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Hatinya ragu antara ingin masuk atau tidak. Sebisa mungkin ia ingin melupakan seseorang yang telah menyakiti hatinya, makanya dia memaksakan diri untuk bekerja di sini. Setelah beberapa menit menatap pintu, akhirnya Yata melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk.

Cring!

Bersamaan dengan pintu yang dibuka Yata mendapati seorang pria lainnya yang sedang mengenakan pakaian bartender dengan sebuah kacamata ungunya. Pria itu menaikan alisnya lalu menyimpan gelas yang sedang ia bersihkan ke atas meja lalu menatap Yata dengan senyuman.

"Yata-_chan_? Bukankah pekerjaan dimulai jam enam sore nanti? Sekarang baru jam sepuluh pagi lho," kata pria bersurai pirang keemasan itu seraya melambaikan tangannya—menyuruh Yata masuk.

Yata tak menjawab dan memilih untuk masuk dalam diam, ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi dan menatap pria tadi. "Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, sudah hampir enam bulan aku bekerja di sini. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa melupakan Monyet sialan itu! Aku harus bagaimana Kusanagi-_san_? Aku...,"

Pria yang diketahui bernama Kusanagi itu menepuk pelan kepala Yata. Sejak awal ia tahu kalau pemuda dihadapannya ini bekerja di sini agar dirinya bisa melupakan sosok yang sudah menyakitinya. Kusanagi sangat mengerti perasaan bawahannya itu.

"Sudahlah Yata-_chan_, bukankah lebih baik kau mencari seseorang yang baru?" Kusanagi menyarankan dengan bijak.

Yata terlihat menimangnya namun segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau aku bisa, pasti akan aku lakukan dari dulu. Aku hanya tidak bisa terlepas dari sentuhannya...," gumam Yata tertunduk dan nampak berpikir keras di antara hati yang gundah a.k.a galau. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak bisa menahan hasrat yang ada dalam dirinya, salahkan si Monyet brengsek itu yang telah membuat dirinya seperti ini. Yata merasa kesal karena Monyet itu meninggalkannya begitu saja, padahal mereka sudah tinggal bersama dari dulu.

"Sentuhan?" Kusanagi mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti.

Satu kalimat dari Kusanagi tersebut langsung membuat Yata memerah dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Bu-bukan itu maksudku! _Etto_..., _are wa_...," gugupnya dan sontak menghilangkan bayangan-bayangan dirinya dan Monyet itu.

Pria berkacamata ungu itu tersenyum ramah dan mengusap kepala Yata pelan. "_Mou ii yo_, Yata-_chan_, aku mengerti keadaanmu kok. Bukankah kau sudah menceritakannya dulu?"

Yata mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan memilih untuk melamun lagi. Ia tidak sadar kalau kursi di sampingnya sudah terisi oleh pria berambut merah yang sedang menghisap rokoknya dengan nikmat.

"Jarang sekali kau ke sini, Mikoto," Kusanagi menyapa dengan senyuman seperti biasa.

Sosok yang dipanggil Mikoto hanya berdehem pelan seraya menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Yata yang sedang melamun. Penasaran, Mikoto pun menepuk pundak Yata yang membuat si empunya menoleh.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah enam bulan berlalu, jantung Yata berpacu lebih keras saat melihat sosok itu.

'_Akhirnya aku menemukan sosok yang bisa menggantikan Saru brengsek itu...,_'

.

.

.

Nuasa serba biru menghiasi ruangan ini. Pemuda beriris biru laut dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam tengah memainkan jari lentiknya di atas _keyboard_, sesekali bola matanya menatap naskah yang harus ia ketik atau edit. Menghela napas panjang, ia pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan merapihkan berkas yang tingginya hampir mencapai tiga puluh sentimeter itu.

Saat ia berjalan jubah biru kebanggaan-nya berkibar senada arah gerakannya. Derap sepatu pun menggema di lorong yang sepi ini. Wajar saja sepi, karena seharusnya hari ini adalah hari libur, namun pemuda berkacamata itu terpaksa kerja lembur demi mencapai keinginannya untuk pindah tempat kerja.

Di depannya kini terlihat sebuah pintu besar yang sangat elegan, ia memasukinya dengan tampang malasnya dan menghormat seadanya ketika melihat atasannya—pria berambut ungu kehitaman dengan kacamata dan memiliki iris ungu—tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Ne, Fushimi-_kun_. Aku kira kau bisa dipindahkan besok sesuai permintaanmu," katanya berwibawa sambil melipat tangan di meja. Fushimi hanya berdecak—sebagai jawaban—lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa menyadari kalau atasannya tersebut sedang menyeringai ke arahnya.

Pemuda bernama Fushimi itu kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong yang sepi seraya mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Aku akan kembali, Misaki...," gumamnya percaya diri dan penuh penekanan bahkan dalam sekilas bola matanya terlihat memancarkan rasa 'lapar' yang luar biasa.

.

.

.

Fushimi dan Yata sudah satu sekolah dari TK sampai SMA, mereka berada di panti asuhan yang sama dan selalu bersama setiap saat. Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya hubungan yang seharusnya terus menjadi kakak-adik berubah drastis saat mereka berdua memasuki SMA. Awalnya Fushimi-lah yang mulai bersikap aneh setiap kali Yata berdekatan dengan laki-laki atau perempuan lain. Fushimi akan langsung menarik Yata dan menatapnya tajam. Yata yang tidak tahu apa-apa—yang memang pada dasarnya sangat tidak peka—hanya bisa marah-marah dan beradu argumen dengan Fushimi.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Fushimi hingga saat itu hingga ia sangat kesal dan ingin menghentikan kata-kata Yata yang tidak enak dihatinya, memilih untuk membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

Hening.

Mereka berdua diam, Fushimi melepaskan pagutannya dan menatap Yata yang membelakakan matanya. Tidak puas dengan itu, Fushimi kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir ranum Yata dan menghisapnya dengan brutal. Yata yang masih dalam kondisi _loading_ hanya diam dan membiarkan Fushimi mengambil alih bibirnya. Lidah mereka saling beradu menentukan siapa yang mengambil kendali. Lama-kelamaan Yata mulai terbiasa dan menerima perlakuan Fushimi terhadapnya.

Ciuman panas itu terlepas menyisakan benang saliva yang masih terhubung. Keduanya terengah dan mencari oksigen sebanyak yang mereka bisa. Saat Yata menatap Fushimi yang juga sedang menatapnya entah kenapa Yata malah _blushing_ dan segera berlari meninggalkan Fushimi yang masih terdiam.

"_Baka_! Saru!"

Sepertinya hanya itulah kalimat yang Fushimi dengar dari kejauhan. Ia tersenyum tipis, mulai saat ini ia akan menjaga Yata dan tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyentuh miliknya.

Sejak saat itu Fushimi mulai bersikap possesif dan terus melakukan hal 'terlarang' pada Yata. Sementara Yata sendiri tak bisa menolak apa yang Fushimi lakukan karena ia memang menginginkannya. Dan selama dua tahun penuh selama SMA bagi ke dua insan itu 'tiada hari tanpa sesuatu yang berbau M'.

Ya begitulah, perlahan rasa kasih sayang mereka berubah menjadi cinta yang mereka sendiri tak tahu sampai mana. Mereka hanya menjalani kehidupan mereka dengan normal meski mereka memiliki hubungan aneh.

Dan setelah acara kelulusan SMA, Fushimi pergi untuk bekerja di luar kota tanpa sepengetahuan Yata. Pemuda oren yang tak biasa dengan kehidupan tanpa Fushimi awalnya ling-lung dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bahkan saking rindunya ia harus melakukan _hand job_ sendiri pada miliknya untuk menggantikan 'sentuhan' dari Fushimi.

Maka dari itu Yata berusaha menghilangkannya dengan bekerja menjadi seorang bartender. Namun, akhirnya ia malah 'dibeli' oleh pelanggan di sana yang menjadikan dia bekerja dua kali lipat. Seperti yang kalian bayangkan awalnya Yata merasa bersalah karena hal ini—menjual harga dirinya—tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak punya pilihan. Karena asramanya sdah tidak bisa menampung dirinya lagi terpaksa ia harus bekerja demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya—dan juga hormonnya—maka dari itu jalan kotor pun ia tempuh.

Dan keesokan harinya saat Fushimi mendapat hari libur karena kepindahannya ke kota lamanya. Fushimi memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota. Matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat orang yang ia incar sedang berciuman dengan orang lain. Tangannya terkepal erat dengan aura negatif.

"Misaki~ hukumanmu akan menjadi lebih berat kali ini...," meskipun mulutnya berkata seperti itu namun wajahnya sangat berbanding terbalik, raut wajah Fushimi nampak sangat kesakitan dan penuh dengan kemarahan."Kau tak akan pernah bisa lari dariku, Misaki~"

.

.

.

"Namamu Yata kan?" tanya pria berambut merah itu seraya mengusap pelan kepala Yata.

Yata mengangguk kecil dengan semburat merah tipis di pipinya.

"Sepertinya aku akan 'membelimu' selamanya...,"

"Huh?"

.

.

.

**Tsudzuku**

Pendek? Ini kan cuma prologue jadi pantes kalau pendek juga :D

Ini adalah fic collab pertama kami, jadi maaf jika banyak salah di sana-sini, saran dan kritik sangat kami terima dengan lapang dada.

Oke, kami hanya akan bilang kalau kami akan melanjutkan fic ini jika kalian memberikan respon yang bagus pada fic ini berupa review, jadi fic ini mau dilanjut atau tidak itu terserah para pembaca—tergantung review. :')

Review?


End file.
